Master Frown's Backstory
by beep37
Summary: Mike and Unikitty are best friends. He loves Unikitty, but she just loves him as a friend. He is devastated and turns dark. Will he come back to the light? Will they ever be together?


Master Frown's Backstory

Chapter One

It was the first day of school ever. Well, for little Mike, anyway. He had been homeschooled through kindergarten. He was really nervous. This was his first time in a public school. "Mom, I'm scared that I won't make any friends. I'll be lonely." Mike said. "It's fine, honey," his mom, Angelina, said, "I'm sure you'll make a ton of friends. Now go," she said kindly, but firm. "Bye mom," Mike said, as he gave her one last hug.

He was lonely. And very shy. He had no friends. No one even said "hi."

Until math class. He had a problem that he had no idea what to do on. "Uhh…" He just stared at his paper, his mind blank. "Do you need help?" The girl sitting next to him said. "Uhh…" He thought that she was pretty. He had butterflies in his stomach. Before he could answer, she took his pencil. "Ooh, this is a really hard one. But I've been here for a while now and I know you're new. So, you have to add these two and then carry the one…"

"Hey, are you the kid I met in math class?" someone asked. It was indeed the girl who he had needed help from in math class. "Y-yes…" Mike said. "Oh! Well, I'm Unikitty! What's your name?" "M-m-mike."Oh! Mike! I like that name! Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" "Sure." Mike said casually. But inside, he was bursting with excitement. The girl he liked had asked him to sit with her at lunch!

Chapter Two

When it was time for lunch, Mike couldn't find Unikitty. "Hey! Over here!" It was Unikitty! She was sitting at a table all alone. He sat down. "Why is no one else sitting with you?" Mike asked. "Well…I don't really have many friends." Mike was shocked. He thought she should have all the friends in the world, with her awesomeness! "Well, I'm your friend." he said. "I know you are. I have only one other friend. I wish- I had more…" She started to cry. Mike didn't know what to do. He had never seen anyone cry before. "Umm…it's ok…" he said, trying his best to comfort her. He put his arm around her. "*Sniff* thanks," Unikitty said, "You're a really good friend. Oh! There you are!"

A kid walked over and sat down. "Hey Unikitty!" He said. "This is my other friend, Brock!" Unikitty told Mike. "Oh…hello. Are you the new kid?" "Yeah…" "Welcome! I hope you love this school already!" Brock said happily. "You two are so nice…I didn't think I would make any friends here." Mike said. "Well, we're with you, Mike!" Unikitty assured.

But anything was too good to be true. At recess, Mike started getting bullied. "Ha ha! The little wimp!" A girl named Destiny laughed. She had a gang of other bullies with her. Mike thought they looked super scary. Then they pushed him down. "You'll never be good enough for us, noob!" "HEY!" someone yelled. It was Unikitty! She looked different, though. "Unikitty!" Mike yelled. "Um, what…" Destiny mumbled. "YOU DON'T LAY A HAND ON HIM OR I'LL…" "Or what?" The bullies teased. "I'll…I'll…just…don't hurt him, OK?" "I'll let you go…this time. I'll be back, cat freak!" Then they walked away, laughing. "Are you ok?" She asked. "UNIKITTY! You saved me!" Mike yelled. "That's what I do!" She said, pulling him up off the ground.

"So, who were they?" Mike asked. "The biggest, meanie, butt-heads in the world!" Unikitty burst out with rage. "OOPSIE! Sorry for the language! I just HATE THEM SO MUCH! But, stupidly, they're the most popular people in the school!" "OK, but why were you on fire?" "I-wasn't! Don't tell anyone, OK?!" "Ok…"

Chapter Three

After that, they were best friends for so many years. Mike had hidden his strong love for her for all this time. On Valentine's Day, when they were 14, he finally decided to tell her. _RINGDING!_ "Who is it at my door?" Unikitty opened the door. It was Mike with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a big Valentine's Day card. "Unikitty…I need to tell you something…" "What?" "I…love you."

Unikitty stared at him with a very surprised look on her face. "Here…" He handed her the flowers and the card. She opened the card. It said, "Unikitty, you've helped me for so many years. And it's Valentine 's Day, and I can't fight my feelings for you anymore. I love you. More than a friend. Do you love me too?" Unikitty just stared at it. "Oh, Mike…" She felt so bad. But she couldn't lie.

"I…don't like you in that way. I'm SO sorry. But you're still my frie-" Mike was devastated. He thought they would be perfect together. "No matter what, I'll always love you. Forever." Then he walked out of her house. He looked at her one last time. He closed the door. "WAIT!" Unikitty yelled. But it was too late.

Chapter Four

Mike still loved Unikitty. He always would. Even though she put him down and they had never seen each other since the incident since Unikitty moved and switched schools. But he never wanted to see her again. He cried every day. One day, he sat down on a bench. There was another guy sitting next to him. "Hello?" He said. "BROCK?!" "MIKE!" They hugged. They hadn't seen each other in years because Brock had also switched schools. Brock saw Mike's red eyes. "What's wrong?" Mike had told him about his feelings for Unikitty. "Unikitty…doesn't love me." Then he started crying and couldn't stop. Brock put his arm around Mike. "It's ok, it's ok." "You look sad," someone said.

Mike looked up. "I'm Master Doom. AKA Destiny. The ruler of the Doom Lords." "The whats?" Mike asked. "The Doom Lords. It's for people who are really depressed and someone ruined your life and you just want to ruin everyone's." "That's…me." Mike said. "OK then! Here's the application form. Oh, and you can change your name, too." _My name? _He thought. _I'm never going back. This is my life now. _"Master Frown. My name is Master Frown."

Chapter Five

It had been years. Master Frown was now a professional at being a doom lord. His job was basically ruining everyone's day. Everything was great, but he knew what he had to do. Tell Unikitty one. Last. Goodbye.

In this time, the city had split into two towns: Unikingdom and FrownTown. Ironically, Unikitty lived in Unikingdom and he lived in FrownTown. He hadn't visited Unikingdom before. The other Doom Lords hadn't either. He drove there. Then a song played on the radio. It was a song they had always listened to together and it brought back some of the best memories... He blinked back tears and kept driving.

When he got there, Unikitty was in the middle of having a huge dance party. "Unikitty?" She stopped mid-dance. There was silence. "MIKE?!" She ran up to him and hugged him, tighter than she ever had before. "Oh, Mike! I thought you were never coming back!"

She looked into his eyes. Frown was not going to get attached to her again. He pushed her away. "Mike," But her words couldn't get out before Frown yelled in an outburst of things he had needed to say for years, "I haven't been happy for years! You look like everything is perfect! Being nice sucks! We're not friends anymore. I-I hate you."

Unikitty stared at him. There were tears in her eyes. "You-you have changed." Crying, she flew away. Frown didn't even care. There was no more love in his heart.

Chapter Six

Unikingdom had been frowning for years all because of Master Frown. Yes, now the Doom Lords love torturing Unikingdom more than any other place. The two best friends-Unikitty and Master Frown-were now the worst ememies.

But still, Unikitty was nice and caring and sometime helped Frown. One time, his head was stuck on her body, and they had to work together. "Ha! I didn't need YOUR help. I planned all of this." "Haha, yeah you did." Then she-kissed him on the cheek.

Frown didn't know what to think. Then she flew away. That was the kiss he had always missed. All the love he had had for her immediately rushed into him. After he knew she was out of ear-shot, he yelled, "Unikitty! I love you!" Then he blushed and drove away to his house. For the first time in years, he was happy.

Chapter Seven

"NOOOOOOO!" Frown woke up with a start. He was lying in a pool of his own sweat. He had had a horrible nightmare. Or-was it a vision? He jumped in his car and drove as fast as possible. But he was too late. Unikingdom was burning down. Unikitty flew into her burning home, trying to salvage as many things as she could. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed to the townspeople who were still in the building. Then she saw a picture-one from years ago with her and Master Frown. With tears in her eyes, she snatched the picture and got out of there.

She was watching her home and everything she loved burn. She didn't know what else to do, what else she COULD do. She collapsed on the ground and cried. Master Doom had a match in her hand, laughing evilly. Frown realized what had happened and who did this.

He walked up to Doom and gave her a pink note. "YOU RE-RESIGN?!" Doom yelled. "Yes, because I love her." "You WHAT?!" But Frown just walked to Unikitty. She looked up at him. Then she said, not giving a glance to Frown, "I can't stay here." And she flew to the nearest hotel.

Frown knew what to do. He had a plan. He poured water all over the castle. It was not on fire anymore, but then the whole building sturcture fell apart. He got out a hammer and nails and started nailing pieces of wood together. "What are you doing?" Hawkodile asked. "Rebuilding this city," he replied. "Hmm..." All the townspeople aggreed with the plan. This was the perfect surprise for Unikitty!

Frown gave each person a job. Hawkodile was brick layer. Dr. Fox was the one who put the cement on the bricks. Brock was the painter. And Puppycorn was the one who tested the finished product's stability.

After days of long, hard, work, Unikingdom was back, shining and gleaming. Master Frown went to the hotel Unikitty was staying at. "Unikitty..." "No," she said, her voice cracking. "I have something I think you'll like..." "OH FINE!" Unikitty yelled.

"Ok...you can open your eyes now." "GASP!" She saw her beautiful, sparkling home. "Who-who did this?" Everyone pointed to Frown. "Heh heh! Hope you like it..." Unikitty had an outburst of happiness. And- she kissed him on the lips.

Master Doom was outraged. She shot a lava gun at Unikitty. Before he knew what he was doing, he jumped in front of her. Master Frown was shot by the lava. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Unikitty screamed. She knelt down on the ground. "No, don't leave me..." Then, she realized- how much she loved him. She was hugging him, crying, "Stay with me, Frown, stay with me..."

A tear hit his wound. "Wha...Unikitty?" "FROWN?! YOU'RE ALIVE!" They hugged. "I love you!" Unikitty yelled. "Well...I love you too."

THE END

Epilogue

Master Frown had something very special for Unikitty. He knelt down. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Unikitty exclaimed. "Unikitty, will you-marry me?" "..." "YES FROWN, YES!"


End file.
